1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a steering column assembly, and more specifically a telescopically adjustable and collapsible steering column assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many telescopically adjustable steering column assemblies include a compression bracket coupled to a column jacket that is longitudinally moveable along a longitudinal axis. Typically, the compression bracket defines a telescope slot through which a rake bolt extends. The column jacket moves relative to the rake bolt along the longitudinal axis with the rake bolt moving within the telescope slot between a full-out position in which the column jacket is fully extended and a full-in position in which the column jacket is fully retracted. In the event of a collision, the steering column assembly is collapsible to absorb energy and reduce the likelihood of injury to a driver. In order to provide a sufficient collapse stroke, the telescope slot is often lengthened, e.g., includes a continuation portion beyond the full-in position. However, there is nothing to prevent movement of the rake bolt into the continuation portion when adjusting the position of the steering column assembly.